Absalom
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Bumi 2100, sebuah kisah cinta terlarang antara Govender sang malaikat yang tersesat dalam kebencian dengan seorang Aragon, pendekar suci yang tidak boleh tersentuh lelaki...
1. Chapter 1

Bumi, 2100

Sebagian bumi panas, kering, meranggas. Sebagian lagi dingin dan membeku tanpa pernah terjamah matahari

Dan di dunia yang kian menua inilah, segala kisah berawal..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **ABSALOM | Chapter 1 | SasuSaku | M for Save | Fantasy, Romance, Adventure | Alternative Universe | Warning : Karya yang masih jauh dari kata baik, apalagi sempurna. | original story by Mikan desu . | cuap-cuap author & sedikit penjelasan ada di bagian bawah ya-**_

 _ **Please be pleasure to take some comment. Review, Concrit, Flame are welcome :)**_

 **===oooo===**

Gadis beriris hijau zamrud itu tampak dengan entengnya mengayunkan sebelah kapaknya untuk membelah target. Raut wajahnya tampak datar, tak terlihat mengernyit ataupun jijik dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ya, dia tengah memotong tubuh seorang pria yang telah mati karena kalah dalam pertarungan memperebutkan sumber mata air yang baru.

Helaian merah muda yang sudah tampak kumal dan juga lepek digelung seadanya ke belakang. Tangannya menyeka buliran keringat yang membasahi dahi lebarnya. Tak memperdulikan kotoran yang bercampur di wajah cantiknya yang kini tampak kotor dan kusam.

Sebelah tangannya mengambil sebuah potongan paha dan dimasukkan ke dalam karung. Sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memilah dan kembali memotong bagian tubuh yang masih tersisa.

Diayunkan kembali kapaknya. Mengoyak lapisan daging dan membelah tulang. Terus dilakukannya hingga terpotong menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil.

Seorang pemuda kecil tampak mendekati gadis itu. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Gadis merah muda itu mengalihkan tatapannya menatap bocah kecil itu.

"Apa...!?" Sentak gadis merah muda itu galak. Bocah kecil berambut coklat dengan manik hazel itu tampak mengiba melalui tatapannya.

"A-apa... boleh aku meminta sedikit bagian?" Tanya suara mungil itu ragu. Iris cokelatnya terlihat takut-takut menatap manik kehijauan milik gadis merah muda itu.

"Ambillah..." desis sang gadis merah muda sambil melempar sepotong lengan ke arah bocah kecil itu yang langsung ditanggap dengan mata berbinar.

"Terimakasih _Aragon*_ ..." ucapnya riang sambil berlari menjauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(TWIST SIDE)_

Aragon. Pendekar suci. Hanya segelintir orang yang terpilih. Dan aku salah satunya.

Aragon juga berarti gadis suci. Gadis yang belum pernah terjamah tangan lelaki. Gadis yang seluruh hidupnya didedikasikan demi melindungi bumi.

Bumi kini sudah menua. Dan menjelang kematian dunia, keadaan menjadi kacau dan tak terkendali. Separuh bagian bumi meranggas terpanggang matahari. Sementara setengah lagi membeku tanpa pernah merasakan lagi hangatnya sinar mentari.

Dan di dunia yang semakin sakit inilah aku terlahir. Di saat yang tak tepat kurasa. Tapi inilah nasibku, hidup di zaman yang penuh kekacauan ini.

Di zaman ini kau harus memilih, memenggal kepala saudaramu, atau kepalamu yang terpenggal terlebih dulu. Satu-satunya cara bertahan hidup adalah memakan bangkai saudaramu. Pilihanku? Kurasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku adalah Aragon yang dianugerahi kemampuan khusus. Membunuh salah satunya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau mengambilkan air?" Suara Father terdengar dari dalam kemah. Aku segera membawa sekantung air ke dalam. Kuserahkan pada pria paruh baya dengan tubuh yang semakin renta. Kulihat dia segera meneguk air itu bak rusa yang kehausan. Wajar saja, sudah 3 hari setelah air terakhir yang masuk membasahi tenggorokan kami.

"Terimakasih, Anakku..." kulihat senyum dipaksakan terukir di wajahnya yang kepayahan. Kubantu Father merebahkan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat.

"Istirahatlah, Father. Aku akan keluar mencari sumber air lagi."

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, namun sebelum aku pergi Father menahan sebelah tanganku.

"Kau lupa membawa gelangmu, Sakura..." ujar Father dengan suara parau sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah gelang berbentuk 4 daun yang saling berjajar di atas meja.

"Aku tidak perlu benda merepotkan itu, Father. Aku akan berburu." Tolakku cepat.

"Gelang itu penting. Gelang itu akan membawamu pada sang Govender..." sebelum ayahku melanjutkan ucapannya, aku sengaja melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangannya dan segera beranjak keluar kemah.

"Govender itu tidak ada Father. Dia hanya dongeng pengantar tidur. Tidak lebih... jika dia memang ada, lalu kemana dia saat dunia kacau dan membutuhkannya seperti ini...!?"

Kuambil perlengkapan berburuku. Kuambil sebuah pedang untuk kugantung dipinggang dengan 2 buah kapak kusanding di punggung dan beberapa pisau di sisi celanaku.

Govender bagiku terdengar tidak lebih seperti peri gigi yang menjadi penolong bagi anak yang giginya ompong. Aku, Aragon lah yang akan melindungi bumi. Bukan para Govender sialan itu!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(TWIST SIDE)_

Sebuah negeri impian. Kerajaan dongeng. Tempat yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh benak manusia yang kotor.

Sungai dengan air berbagai rasa dari berbagai sumber, bahkan ada yang terasa seperti susu yang hangat dan segar.

Buah dan segala jenis sayur mayur yang sudah tak dikenal lagi oleh para manusia di muka bumi tumbuh dengan subur disini.

Inilah Villain. Desa para Govender...

"Kau sudah tahu?" Tanya seorang pemuda baby face berambut semerah darah.

"Tahu apa?" Balas pemuda di sebelahnya, berambut kuning dengan gaya memanjang ke atas.

"Sang Pangeran sudah kembali..." sebuah suara bak dentingan lonceng kematian itu terdengar seantero negeri. Membuat seluruh penduduk yang semula diliputi kedamaian menjadi was-was.

Seorang pemuda. Dengan pakaian serba hitam dan gelap. Dengan helaian raven memanjang dan onyx berwarna merah pekat dengan bentuk bunga yang sedang mekar itu tampak berjalan dengan santainya melewati pemukiman desa.

Ada yang aneh. Seluruh tanaman yang dilewati sang Pangeran seketika layu dan mati dengan warna menghitam. Semua tanaman. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Pangeran Sasuke sudah terlahir kembali..."gema riuh rendah terdengar memenuhi seluruh Villain hari itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **====oooo====**

Hy, Mikan ucapkan trimakasih buat teman-teman semua yg sdh bkenan mbaca crita ini. Gmn? Masih aneh y? Msih ngawur? Maaf ya. Oh ya Mikan mw bilang kalo Aragon itu artinya pendekar suci. Sedangkan Govender itu malaikat yang (sebenarnya) ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan bumi. Tapi ada satu sebab kenapa Govender ini belum bisa menyelamatkan bumi dan juga manusia dari bencana. Apa sebabny? Ikuti terus kelanjutannya y :)


	2. Chapter 2

**#FanfictFES #ABSALOM #MikanGeunSuk**

 **|| ABSALOM | chapter 2 | SasuSaku | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | M for save | Fantasy, Romance, Adventure | Alternative Universe | original story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(BACK SIDE)

"Govender itu apa, Father?" Tanya gadis kecil polos itu sambil menelisik heran dengan sebuah gelang bertahta zamrud hijau yang dipakaikan di pergelangan tangannya. Sang Ayah tetap memaksa putri semata wayangnya memakai gelang itu meski benda tersebut masih terlihat kebesaran untuk dikenakan anak seusianya.

"Govender itu malaikat penjaga yang akan melindungi kita, Sakura." Sang Ayah menjawab dengan nada bahagia, bahkan penuh takjub di dalamnya.

"Tapi _Arcander*_ berkata, para Aragon lah yang akan melindungi bumi." Gadis itu terlihat bertanya dengan raut serius. Sementara sang Ayah terlihat kehabisan kata-kata.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika Aragon dan Govender berkerja sama..." sebuah jawaban diplomatis, dan gadis berusia 8 tahun itu sudah tahu itu hanya sebuah jawaban yang diucapkan untuk meredam sesuatu.

"Govender itu hanya dongeng pengantar tidur, Father." Gadis itu mengucapkannya dengan nada sedikit ketus, dan terkesan meremehkan.

"Tidak Sakura, Govender itu nyata. Dia ada dan..."

"Kalau Govender nyata, harusnya dia mulai menolong kita. Father lihat, sekarang Bumi sedang kesakitan. Dan dimana para Govender itu, Father?

"..." sang Ayah kehabisan kata-kata menanggapi perkataan putrinya. Dirinya memang mulai meragukan keberadan Govender sang malaikat penyelamat bumi, namun sudah turun temurun dalm silsilah panjang keluarganya, bahwa mempercayai Govender adalah kewajiban seorang Haruno.

"Govender itu tidak..." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara gaduh terdengar menyela.

"PARA PEMBUNUH DARI WAPOL DATANG! BERSEMBUNYILAH... selamatkan nyawa kalian!" Suara lantang dan pemberitahuan yang diberitakan secara terburu akan bahaya diteriakan oleh Arcander. Sang Ayah langsung menggendong tubuh putri semata wayangnya masuk dalam persembunyian di dalam rumah.

"Tunggulah disini Sakura. Aku akan mencari Mother." Ujar Father sambil menutup rapat pintu rahasia mereka.

Para berandalan dari Kota Wapol, kota para penjahat menyerang desa Arcade, sebuah desa yang tenang dan makmur di wilayah selatan tempat Sakura kecil dan keluarganya tinggal. Para berandalan Wapol berusaha menjarah barang berharga dan menculik para wanitanya untuk dijadikan budak di kerajaan Lilith dengan upah bayaran yang menggiurkan bagi para penyalur budak tersebut. Tentu saja, karena selain dijadikan budak, kerajaan Lilith juga menjadikan mereka sebagai gladiator hiburan keluarga kerajaan dimana para wanita tersebut harus saling membunuh untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan sang Ayah kembali lagi, 3 hari setelahnya. Dengan wajah letih, tubuh penuh noda darah dan juga sepasang mata hazel yang tak lagi bercahaya.

"Father, dimana Mother?" Tanya Sakura sambil membantu membasuh noda darah di tubuh sang pria itu tak pernah berkata, kemana sang Ibu pergi.

.

.

.

 _ ***Arcander**_ :pemimpin desa Arcade tempat Sakura kecil tinggal.

===oooo====

(Normal side)

Aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukan sebuah sumber mata air yang baru. Namun sejauh mata memandang tak kulihat titik air yang bisa dijadikan sumber air minum. Kuakui kakiku mulai lelah karena aku berjalan jauh dari perkemahan. Ingin rasanya menyerah, tapi jika teringat raut kehausan Father, kupaksa kakiku melangkah lebih jauh.

Di atas bukit pasir sana, mungkin ada sesuatu untuk diminum, atau sebuah kepala untuk dipenggal sebagai bahan makanan...

Kulangkahkan kakiku kesana. Mendaki bukit pasir gersang dan tandus itu dengan matahari yang terasa tepat di ubun-ubunku. Rasanya seperti terpanggang hidup-hidup.

Namun baru beberapa langkah aku mendaki, aku merasakan desiran dan getaran pasir halus di bawah kakiku. Ada sesuatj yang tidak beres yang sedang terjadi dan aku yakin itu!

Sebuah pusaran angin, entah berasal dari mana tiba-tiba telah berada di dekatku. Aku ingin berlari menghindar, namun padatnya pasir ini seakan hidup dan menyedot kakiku untuk bertahan di tempat.

Badai Lazuz!

Aku pernah mendengar badai ini, katanya siapapun yang terhisap di dalamnya akan terlempar ke suatu tempat yang sangat jauh.

Itu artinya, aku sama sekali tak boleh terhisap ke dalamnya.

Namun, apa semua sudah terlambat?

====oooooo======

(Twist Side)

Semenjak kebangkitan pangeran Sasuke, Villain, desa para Govender memiliki dan menetapkan sebuah aturan baru.

: Para Manusia dilarang menginjakkan kaki di Villain, untuk selamanya. Dan para Govender pun dilarang berinteraksi dan juga berbicara apalagi menolong para manusia. Barangsiapa yang tertangkap tangan sedang melakukan pelanggaran ini, sang pangeran akan melakukan ritual "Sode Mage" yaitu ritual suci yang akan membuat Govender kehilangan segala kekuatannya, dan juga lenyap tanpa bekas menjadi debu :

Tak hanya desas -desus mengenai kebangkitan sang pangeran yang merupakan penguasa mutlak dari segala Govender, namun Villain kini tengah berduka pasca meninggalnya seorang Govender berbakat mereka karena konsekuensi peraturan sang pangeran ini

Hyuuga Neji dihukum mati di lapangan Corcode, lapangan utama di desa Villain dengan disaksikan seluruh warga yang ada. Sang pangeran mulai merapal mantra dan dari dahi Hyuuga Neji keluarlah sebuah segel khusus yang akan membuat seluruh kemampuannya menghilang.

Segala teriakan ngeri dari para warga yang menyaksikan tak digubris oleh sang pangeran.

"Pemuda ini bersalah karena menjalin hubungan dengan seorang manusia!" Sebuah suara terdengar dari sisi sang pangeran. Kabuto, seseorang yang dipercaya menjadi kaki tangan pangeran Sasuke membeberkan alasannya.

Sementara sang pangeran hanya diam saja dengan raut dingin.

"Ini menjadi pelajaran bagi siapapun yang ingin membantah titah pangeran Sasuke." Kabuto kembali berkata dengan lantang.

Hyuuga Neji tahu ajalnya sudah dekat.

"Enyahlah." Hanya sebuah kata yang terlontar dari bibir sang pangeran penguasa para Govender. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Hyuuga Neji menghilang menjadi butiran debu yang kemudian menghilang tertiup angin.

"Sebuah hukuman sudah dijalankan, Yang Mulia Tuanku Pangeran Sasuke." Ujar Kabuto penuh hormat.

Sementara pangeran berwajah tampan itu hanya meliriknya sekilas saja.

.

.

.

(TWIST SIDE)

 **Lily Seventh,**

istana sang pangeran.

Sesosok tubuh ditemukan di depan gerbang.

"Segera sembunyikan sebelum Sang Pangeran datang!" Sebuah suara terdengar menyela dengan gugup. Kemudian membawa sosok gadis tak dikenal itu ke dalam ruang rahasia di dalam istana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

terimakasih yg sdh sudi mampir kemari. Komentarnya mikan tunggu y :)

maaf jika makin membingungkan dan jauh dari kata memuaskan


End file.
